Nothing Else Matters
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: NA- A música é, claro, "Nothing Else Matters" (Metallica) e os protagonistas são Remo Lupin e Mary Hollow (personagem que eu criei para "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final")


So close no matter how far  
Tão perto, não importa quão longe  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Não poderia ser muito mais vindo do coração  
Forever trusting who we are  
Confiando para sempre em quem nós somos  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

Remo acordou, cansado, depois de mais uma noite de transformação. A poção o ajudava a não sofrer tanto, mas nem por isso ele deixava de ser um homem atormentado. Por vezes, sentia vontade de morrer, mas aí pensava na sua noiva, Mary Hollow, professora em Hogwarts e sempre dedicada ao amor dos dois, e mudava de ideias.  
Olhou para o lado. Mary dormia no chão frio, com o cabelo loiro escondendo o seu rosto jovem. Havia passado a noite tomando conta dele. De um aranhão no seu braço escorria sangue e Lupin sentiu um misto de aflição e ternura, ao se lembrar que, sem querer, a sua amada tinha deixado que ele a atacasse num momento mais agitado. 

Never opened myself this way   
Nunca me abri assim  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
A vida é nossa e nós a vivemos do nosso jeito  
All these words I don't just say  
Todas essas palavras que eu não me limito a dizer  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

Ninguém o entenderia como Mary. Afinal de contas, ela era uma vampira. A sua história de vida, apesar de bastante jovem, era muito parecida com a sua própria história…   
Que mulher teria coragem de passar uma noite daquelas com ele? Que mulher não fugiria de medo e repulsa ao vê-lo transformado em lobisomem?  
A única mulher que ele amara de verdade…  
A única mulher que o amara…  
A única mulher que sofria de um problema semelhante…

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Confio que procuro e acho em você  
Every day for us something new  
Cada dia para nós é algo novo  
Open mind for a different view  
Mente aberta por um ponto de vista diferente  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

Never cared for what they do  
Nunca me importou o que eles fazem  
Never cared for what they know   
Nunca me importou o que eles sabem  
But I know  
Mas eu sei

Remus sabia que aquele amor estava longe de ser fácil. O que diriam os outros? O que diria a família de Mary, ao saber que a sua menina, que já sofria de um problema tão grande como o vampirismo… como poderia ela casar com um lobisomem? Que tipo de vida teriam eles? Sem contar que, para além dele ser muito mais velho, os vampiros e os lobisomens eram espécies inimigas, desde sempre.

So close no matter how far  
Tão perto, não importa quão longe  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Não poderia ser muito mais vindo do coração  
Forever trusting who we are  
Confiando para sempre em quem nós somos  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

Remus se levantou, olhando Mary adormecida com todo seu amor… Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que os dois se afastassem. Talvez os Hollow tivessem razão e ele só fosse prejudicar a sua filha… e a última coisa que ele queria era prejudicá-la.  
Mary Hollow dera um sentido a sua vida. Desde que a conhecera, Lupin voltara a sorrir… e era, finalmente, feliz…  
Os olhos castanhos de Mary se abriram e a vontade de ir embora abandonou Remus.

Never cared for what they do  
Nunca me importou o que eles fazem  
Never cared for what they know  
Nunca me importou o que eles sabem  
But I know   
Mas eu sei

- Bom dia… - Disse Mary, se lançando para ele, num abraço bem apertado.  
Ele não conseguiu falar. A sua voz estava embargada por um aperto na garganta. Ela estava ali. Ela o amava. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto quando o abraço se desfez.  
- Remo… - Mary o fitou, com angústia no olhar. – O que foi?  
- Eu não te mereço, Mary… - Lupin conseguiu, a custo, articular as palavras e baixou os olhos para não ter que encará-la. – Olha para você: cansada, ferida… Você merece alguém bem melhor do que eu… Eu sou uma fonte de problemas… eu vou estragar a sua vida…  
Levantou os olhos, que encontraram os de Mary, em lágrimas.  
- Você só vai estragar a minha vida se me abandonar, Remo… Ninguém pode ter um laço tão forte comigo como você. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Me entreguei a você como nunca me entreguei a ninguém. Você é a minha razão de viver… 

Never opened myself this way   
Nunca me abri assim  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
A vida é nossa e nós a vivemos do nosso jeito  
All these words I don't just say  
Todas essas palavras que eu não me limito a dizer  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

O aperto na garganta de Lupin era cada vez mais forte. Sim, Mary estava certa. Ninguém teria um laço tão forte com eles como um e outro… e ele se amavam… e precisavam um do outro.  
Mary tinha um lado alegre que o fazia rir… e nada melhor do que uma boa risada. Era bonita (apesar de não ser nenhuma Miss Mundo Mágico), tinha um jeito de menina encantador, era corajosa, inteligente… e vampira sem querer.  
Não. Ele não poderia deixá-la. Teria que lutar por aquele amor tão difícil, porém tão necessário. 

Trust I seek and I find in you   
Confio que procuro e acho em você  
Every day for us something new  
Cada dia para nós é algo novo  
Open mind for a different view  
Mente aberta por um ponto de vista diferente  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

- Eu não vou te deixar… - Murmurou ele e as bocas dos dois se uniram num beijo cheio de amor, temperado com lágrimas. Os corpos se uniram num abraço quente, temperado de soluços de alívio e felicidade.  
Iriam lutar para ficar juntos. Eles se amavam e nada mais importava. 

Never cared for what they say   
Nunca me importou o que eles dizem  
Never cared for games they play  
Nunca me importaram as brincadeiras deles  
Never cared for what they do  
Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem  
Never cared for what they know  
Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem  
And I know  
E eu sei

So close no matter how far  
Tão perto, não importa quão longe  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Não poderia ser muito mais vindo do coração  
Forever trusting who we are  
Confiando para sempre em quem nós somos  
And nothing else matters  
E nada mais importa

Ficaram ali durante algum tempo, sentindo o calor um do outro; sentindo que eram um só.  
Não importava o que os outros iriam falar de um lobisomem e uma vampira juntos.  
Não importava o que um iria passar quando o outro se transformasse.  
Não importava os perigos que viveriam.  
Venceriam os preconceitos.   
Venceriam os medos.  
O amor vence tudo… e nada mais importa.


End file.
